I m a g i n e
by inactiveGE
Summary: Takes place in Rxas's life in twilight town. Even when his whole mind has been brainwashed to forget Axel, his body definitly remembers him... and it's all Roxas can do to beleive in his existence. Akuroku implied Bunch of oneshots


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom heartas. In fact, i own nothing in this fic, at all. I make no profit off this and the haracters belong to Kingdom hearts and disney.

A/N: Nice bit of oneshots collected here, done to the KH2 music mostly. Hope it's reflected well enough.

* * *

**s i x**

e** x i s** t e n c e

It was so hot that morning.

He walked into the usual spot with a simple white shirt and shorts, already sweating from the walk. His throat felt parched and he definitely felt like he needed some ice cream.

He arrived to an empty usual spot, and was about to become somewhat angry at the lack of friends, when he spotted a man sitting on a box, clad in dark black leather, just lounging casually, licking an ice cream bar.

He wasn't there before, was he?

"Here _Roxas_." He said, smirking as he handed the boy an extra ice cream bar, appearing out of nowhere.

"W…who…" He ate the bar as he tried to form words.

"I've come to take you back, Roxas." The man stood. "I want to touch you, Roxas…" He said in a lower voice, as he stepped closer, outstretching a gloved hand.

He backed away from the hand, watching it as it moved closer to him and he kept backing away.

"I've missed you… the bed feels so empty now…"

He was now coming near the brick… how could he get himself cornered with a freak?

"Don't tell me you're enjoying such a fabricated existence, _Roxas_…" He said with a scornful look. Oh no, his back hit brick.

The tall redhead smirked, and placed a hand above Roxas' head to brace himself as he leaned down and the younger male could feel the soft puffs of breaths from the warm lips right next to his left ear.

"Gods know I sent you to heaven way more times than Ansem could even _attempt_."

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a cold, wet, slivering tongue trace the outer shell of his ear. Another hand snaked under his white shirt to rest right above where his heart was. And then it began to outline his chest.

He shut his eyes as he sharply inhaled, getting high off scents he was sure he'd never smelled before in Twilight town. But then… why were they so familiar?

"_Axel…_" He gasped, his body remembering the name his brain could not.

The hand stopped.

"Roxas…"

His eyes burst open as he heard a different voice.

Pence was looking at him oddly, standing a few feet infront of him with his own icecream.

"Pence…"

He then took in Olette, who had been standing behind him with a concerned expression. "Roxas… are you okay?"

"…There was a man here…" He said, his eyes lost on the usual place, searching for a trace of him. "He… gave me icecream, you guys weren't here…"

"No, Roxas, Pence handed you the ice cream, and you didn't really even respond. Then you made yourself back up against the wall, you didn't respond…"

"But… I swear I saw him…"

That's when Hayden stepped in. "Look, Roxas, buddy, I think it's too hot for all of us today. Why don't we go somewhere cool?"

"The library is bound to be airconditioned… and it's quiet, and I think that might be what we all need right now…" Olette suggested, and soon it was agreed.

He had had that dream before.

This dream had consisted of the same man, but he never saw the face so clearly, so vividly. At least, he couldn't remember it as clearly when he awoke.

_But even now, the face he had seen grows hazy._

* * *

**_Five_**

Sometimes he felt that the man from his hazy dreams was real; that this person, whoever he was, held some deep connection with Roxas. That Roxas was vital to this mans life as the man was to his.

But Roxas couldn't be in love with an imaginary character. That would be madness, that would be stupid, it would be foolish and impossible.

But then… why was it only him? Why did he see things other people never saw, not even his friends?

Why does he always feel like half of something, and why is it when he eats his favorite icecream, its as if he should be eating it with one particular person, but he hasn't met them yet?

And why is it when he sees someone with red hair, he has to turn them around to make sure he's not asleep?

How come when he is burned by the fire, nostalgia arises at the sight of his blisters?

What is the point in crying ,at night when he's alone in his bed, for something he never had?

And why, why oh why, when he is alone, does he hear voices in his head constantly of converations he's never had, of voices he's never heard, of names he can't recognize, and of a face he's never able to recall?

None of these things can be answered while he is awake, but when he sleeps the questions only become more urgent to find.

So he will ignore the signs, he will stop paying attention to the needs he has. He has friends, he has this world of twilight town, he is accepted.

Nothing is missing. Everyhting he's ever had is right here right now.

Now all he has to do is be**l i e**ve such a blatant

**l i e **

* * *

_**Four**_

Voices part 1

"_Roxas, the key blade's chosen one."_

His eyes snapped open as he heard such a familiar tone.

"What?" He asks, blinking a few times at the face of Pence, who was speaking to him, and he feels an inexplicable disappointment.

"I asked if you wanted the seasalt icecream or the orange one. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says, shrugging off the odd feeling. "Seasalt of course." And _grin._

* * *

**_Three_**

Voices part 2

"_Number thirteen."_

"Yes?" His body suddenly went to attention as if a military call, and all at a number?

Hayden looked at him as if he expected better. "Roxas, quit joking around and lets choose jerseys."

He forced his alien body to shift out of it's stiffened state, and looked at his hands. They had wanted to grip something…?

* * *

**_Two_**

"All save one are pure in this group." The old fortune teller spoke.

"Wait, what do you mean by pure, old lady?" Hayden was first to criticize the carnival's free fortune teller.

"One here is nolonger a child, one here has breached the boundaries of manhood."

Hayden's frown suddenly turned to a smirk. "Oh, so you mean someone's tapped something…"

He smirked to Pence. "Well, it wasn't me, sadly. And its manhood so no way is it Olette, so Pence, you got anything to say?"

The boy blushed and began fumbling for an answer. Hayden rolled his eyes then grinned at Roxas, though his eyes looked slighty hurt. "You didn't mention something, Roxas?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "I've never had sex before." He swore.

The old woman peered at him. "Your heart belongs to another. You are not whole without them."

Roxas's eyes widened as the woman's eyes penetrated his. "He is waiting for you, he wishes to take you away, but you must join with your other half, for that is your destiny."

"I don't know what you're saying, I'm sorry." He could feel tears of confusion coming, but he kept them from spilling. He clenched his fists.

_Forget the dreams. Thats all they ever were._

"No matter how much you miss him, you knew it was impossible."

Hayden saw his friend in pain, and went to the rescue immediately. "Hey, old lady, why don't you shut the hell up and leave us alone!Pence, Olette, come on, lets get Roxas outta here."

"Deal." Pence said as he followed the group out of the little tent.

Roxas didn't look like he knew anything about what the lady had said, but he looked scared, and for now, Hayden understood his friendship with Roxas was still completely pure and uninterrupted.

* * *

**_One_**

_Don't talk of love, the shaddows purr_

_"You're mine."_ Why does he want to hear those words? Why does he want to be held, not to just warmth, but searing hot embrace where it can even set his clothes ablaze?

_Murmuring me away from you_

The sun is always alive and blazing and he's always faced with the luke warm feel on his skin... is this all he can get?

_Don't talk of worlds that never were_

He looks in the mirror and feels all wrong and lost and confused and he needs to feel real. He tries to visit his friends.

_The end is all that's ever true_

But if they're not real, and if he can't feel, then none of this ever existed, and there is no one but him and his dreams.

_**Still every night I burn**_

The candles run low on wax very soon. The fire blisters, but for a moment, he feels whole, and he sits and watches.

_Waiting for my only friend_

No one would think this healthy, he realizes. All his friends would be concerned if they found out.

_**Still every night I burn**_

Be he meets the sun with his hands and feels the sharp aches of his melting flesh, and feels closer to whatever he was missing, to whatever he lost...

_Waiting for the world to end_

* * *


End file.
